Enterprise networks are carrying a very fast growing volume of both business and non-business critical traffic. Often, business applications such as video collaboration, cloud applications, etc., use the same hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) and/or HTTP secure (HTTPS) techniques that are used by non-business critical web traffic.
Generally, Internet Behavioral Analytics (IBA) refers to the use of advanced analytics coupled with various networking technologies, to detect anomalies in a network. Such anomalies may include, for example, network attacks, malware, misbehaving and misconfigured devices, and the like. For example, the ability to model the behavior of a device (e.g., a host, networking switch, router, etc.) allows for the detection of malware, which is complimentary to the use of firewalls that use static signature. Observing behavioral changes (e.g., deviation from modeled behavior) using flows records, deep packet inspection, and the like, lows for the detection of an anomaly such as an horizontal movement (e.g. propagation of malware, etc.) or an attempt to perform information exfiltration, prompting the system to take remediation actions automatically.